1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of controlled flight for unmanned aircraft systems and more particularly to a system and method for the control of an Unmanned Aircraft System (UAS) in the National Airspace via a Captive Carry Surrogate UAS mounted on an Optionally Piloted Vehicle (OPV) wherein the system passes control from linked commands through the Flight Control System (FCS) of the UAS to the OPV via a Flight Control Interpreter (FCI).
2. Background
UAS are becoming widespread in the aviation world, but no existing procedures have been created to allow them to fly in the NAS with all other types of aircraft. This is partly due to the different mission profiles of UAS, some invalidated operational concepts, and the current lack of modernization of the NAS. Such modernization is planned in approximately the next 10 years.
As such, testing of UAS technologies and sensors is not easily accomplished and is expensive since it is very difficult to achieve permission to demonstrate new capabilities; such as participating in modern civil exercises over populated. areas. Furthermore, the FAA imposes severe restrictions on flight operations of UAS within the NAS. Authorization for UAS flight operations may be granted by the FAA, but only on a case by case basis and only given an FAA approval for issuance of a Certificate of Authorization (COA) which must be applied for and. granted for each individual flight operation. The issuance of a COA is typically very difficult to obtain, takes a long period of time and in many cases is denied altogether. These FAA restrictions, while clearly imposed in the interest of maintaining safe flight operations in the NAS. severely impede development, test, and training efforts for the rapidly evolving family of UAS aircraft.
The currently accepted practice for UAS operations in the NAS is to request the COA and then conduct the limited flight allowable operation within the restrictions imposed. This approach adversely impacts development, testing, and training for UAS technologies by adding significantly to program cost and schedule.
It is therefore desirable to provide capability to demonstrate safely, efficiently and at low cost the ability for UASs to operate in the NAS.